A semiconductor light emitting device that emits visible light such as white light or light in other wavelength ranges by combining a semiconductor light emitting element and a phosphor is expanding the use as a small, easy-to-handle light source. To obtain an extremely small size device, a resin package enclosing a semiconductor layer has been developed, in which the semiconductor layer is separated from a substrate, and includes a light emitting layer. However, in the manufacturing processes of such a device, manufacturing yields and manufacturing efficiency may be reduced due to the warpage of the wafer including the semiconductor layer separated from the substrate.